


Late Bloomer

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes men tended to bloom late. Sherlock, however, is an unfruitful vine.</p>
<p>福尔摩斯家的男人都成熟的晚，而夏洛克更是不一样。</p>
<p>中文翻译版</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RembrandtsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/gifts).
  * A translation of [Late Bloomer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867134) by [RembrandtsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife). 



Sherlock Holmes第一次进入发情期时已经快18岁。年仅6岁时他就听父亲说过，妈咪怀着他和Myc的小妹妹，可惜因病流产。父亲向他讲解了alpha和omega、男孩和女孩，还有性与生育下一代的事。Sherlock，有那么六个礼拜，觉得这很有意思，然后他的注意力就转到研究史前巨石建筑上了。

到他13岁，父亲已去世五年。这回轮到Mycroft告诉他关于青春期、性征、alpha，omega和beta，并且叫他别担心，Holmes家的人向来晚熟。Sherlock很快开始长个子，不想要的地方生长出毛发，想要的部位却没有，还（在经过一段很难堪的、嗓音时常又高又尖的变声期后）拥有一副悦耳又低沉的嗓音，使得每一个爱慕者都认定他是一个alpha。他搞不懂为什么自己的声音会让人得出如此结论。甚至就算开始了规律的梦遗——这一点，他认为，可能表明了自己真的是个alpha——Sherlock也未对性事产生特别的兴趣。他的同僚沉湎于肉欲交欢，而他不是，不过他发育得似乎颇为正常，也就没有怎么担心过。“性冷淡”只不过是学校里的蠢货们加诸于他身上的又一句谩骂，即使如此他们也依然是头脑不灵光的蠢货，不管他们家境多么显赫，或是揍人的力气有多大。

接着他的18岁生日即将到来。Sherlock在想自己能否得到想要的礼物，特别是那本上次圣诞节没能获得的阿拉伯语早期化学研究手稿。他根本没在考虑大学里会不会遇到一个好姑娘，还是看上某个omega男孩，还是什么时候会进入发情期的问题。直到新年第一天，他正在准备进行不同种类烟草的燃烧速率实验，而那些前所未有的症状出现了。

他感到一阵突如其来的恶心，连胃都绞在了一起。在这些感觉折磨之下他从实验室奔进洗手间，等着接下来是上吐还是下泄。但什么也没有，不适感减轻了，于是他快速地冲了个水温很低的澡，又回到实验室。

差不多三十分钟过去，他的后颈与额头都被汗水濡湿。心不在焉地，他脱掉睡袍和上衣，在脖子上环了一条冷水毛巾，只穿着睡裤继续实验。

他的体温开始升高，同时除了脸和脖子以外的地方也开始出汗，包括腋下，小腹，还有后腰。这次用冷水冲澡也无济于事，热度聚集在他的腹部和鼠蹊处；还有一根勃起的性器和很困难才压抑下的抚慰它的渴望。

直至感觉到后腰开始剧烈痉挛并且股间有滑腻的体液时，Sherlock才丢下实验寻求帮助。Mycroft还放假在家，Sherlock在父亲过去的——现在已经相当于是Mycroft的——书房里找到了他。

他的兄长坐在宽大的旧式写字桌后，双手搭在桌上，听Sherlock一股脑儿地说出刚才两个小时里进行性加重的症状。Sherlock说完之后便抬起头，双手背到身后紧紧地绞着，而Mycroft伸出手，果断地关上绿色台灯。

“Sherlock。”他说，并未注视着自己的弟弟，“你进入了发情期。你是一个omega，这是你的第一次发情。”

Sherlock就是这样知道自己是一个omega的。

他对第一次发情的记忆十分稀薄，不仅因为那是他学会删除记忆后立马就抹消的诸多事情之一。那时他发作得很厉害，大部分时期都晕乎乎的。他不记得母亲是如何收拾行李，因为怕他这种状态影响到她更加脆弱的心境而去往苏格兰的。他不记得自己头痛欲裂，肌肉抽搐，不记得自己时而哭泣不已时而又怒火中烧地进行强迫症般的、徒劳无益的、内心并不想要的自慰行为。不幸的是，他牢牢记住了禁锢自己的房间，那儿的门和窗全部上了闩；还有想要逃离房间的自己，手和胳膊都伤痕累累。

他让自己保留了接下来两年的一大块记忆：耻辱的就医经历，没完没了又令人精疲力尽。他把对自己的诊断分型和医嘱仔细地存放在思维宫殿的某一处：发情期急性心理障碍，表现为双相障碍型。通俗地说，Sherlock的发情会使他精神异常，于人于己都有危险。药物使他恢复清醒，也使他无法生育。

这样的Sherlock不能受孕，即使受孕也不可能安全地生下孩子。药物使他不会再发情，限制他的荷尔蒙生成，同时使他对别人的荷尔蒙反应迟钝。除非体内药物代谢完毕，他都将作为一个不孕的beta生活下去，如果想要的话可以发生性行为，而一辈子不做也没什么问题。

等到医生研制出适合他的多种配方合成药物时，Sherlock已经又经历过三次发情。之后他倒是受够了，说着“再也不想要下一次了”。通过一些镇定剂的帮助，其中一次发情时的感觉比起精神崩溃更象感冒一场，只是他从中无法找到任何快乐。而另一次在医生的建议下，他十分勉强地同意让一位性爱治疗师来为他服务，度过发情期。结果就在快要屈服的那一刻Sherlock袭击了对方，弄断他一只手，还留下大把伤痕。

21岁的Sherlock终于接受自己不会再有发情期，也可能不会再有性。他很小心地与女性alpha治疗师还有认识的其他男男女女做过实验。女性似乎该被排除了；不管她们是哪一型，不管她们上床前觉得Sherlock有多迷人，一旦荷尔蒙开始波动她们就会感到Sherlock不是自己的菜。即使治疗师也无法避免这一点。omega男性会拒绝他（而且连他也无法接受对方）。至于alpha男性，他们似乎对一个不愿做生育工具只想作为beta的伴侣没兴趣。Sherlock与男性beta倒是有些成功经验，起码双方都能在性事上获得满足，可惜床上再和谐，床下的大多数人还是木讷得叫人恼火。托了药物的福他的荷尔蒙几乎比beta更低，因此，不求助他人，独自解决生理需要就足够简单有效。Sherlock接受了这个事实。

直到他遇见John Watson。

只有爱情故事和历史小说里的alpha男性才永远高大威武肌肉虬结，有冷酷的眼神和坚毅的下巴，附带着具现化的荷尔蒙之云漂浮在他们头顶。Sherlock一瞬间就认出来了——根本不需要荷尔蒙——这个矮小、整洁，双眼疲惫，带着不必要的拐杖的男人是一个alpha。一个alpha军人，也就是说，经受了训练，能在高度紧张，压力巨大的环境下掌握局势。

而等到他丢下受惊毯，与这个刚为他射杀凶手的男人一起走入夜色之中的时候，他就意识到，John Watson是他所遇到的最强大的alpha。他对Sherlock的装腔作势压根儿无动于衷，而又发自内心地赞美他的才智，并且——很快John就在两人的日常生活中表现出来了——如果他觉得必要，会毫不犹豫地把Sherlock狠狠训一顿，训话内容还完全不对Sherlock带有贬低，也不涉及任何有关omega的方面。最后一项附赠惊喜则是他连Mycroft也不怕，尽管当时他不知道对方并非犯罪团伙首脑，只是一个爱管闲事的大哥。

很长、很长时间来的第一次，Sherlock允许自己有所渴望。并不是想着要和John做爱的那种，当然他觉得做了也会很棒。那是一种单纯的想要获得John接纳的渴望。他想知道John是怎么看待他的，想知道John怎么看待他们之间的关系，是否和Sherlock的看法一样：John Watson是Sherlock Holmes的alpha，Sherlock Holmes是John Watson的omega。

 

###

 

John Watson从小就知道自己是一个alpha。

从第一次听到老师解释alpha、omega、beta以及alpha们该如何担当照顾他人一职时，他就对此了然于心。即使被大人拍着头戳他圆鼓鼓的脸也好，即使在他向个头更大的混混们举起拳头却被嘲笑时也好，他知道自己是个alpha。而当他年长5岁的姐姐Harry第一次进入发情期，他便把自己关在房间里一整天，不去靠近她。

青春期到来，证明他是对的。11岁时他就做了第一个春梦，荷尔蒙波涛汹涌地开始冲击。和他差不多大的伙伴们象杂草一样疯狂地长高，变成笨拙、无时不刻散发费洛蒙的青少年。同时John的嗓音也和他的气味一起变化着，他的肩膀变得宽厚，性器发育出alpha特征性的结部。橄榄球运动使他的婴儿肥长成肌肉。他还学会了利用自己那张可爱的圆脸隐藏真正的实力。混混们在挨了他第一拳以后停止嘲笑，征兵人员则立即把他招募过去。他很强壮，以身高而言又动作迅捷灵巧，天生具有领导才能，是那种能够体面优雅地接受命令，再对别人予以指挥的类型。

他的第一次对象是一位beta少女。John13岁而对方15岁。她有经验，但没和alpha做过。她教他一开始怎样使用自己的手和嘴，以及如何关注伴侣，但她并不喜欢那个结。John在她体内释放，感觉比自慰好得多，但他怀念深埋其中安详停留的感觉，尽管他此前并没有那样的经历。

他和其他一些beta女性尝试过，然后在部队里遇到了他第一个omega。有些beta会让他在体内成结，有些则不肯，但Gerry，那个omega，爱死了这样，整个过程中都在轻柔地呻吟。John感到无上欢悦，尽管他觉得自己更喜欢女人，但如果要为了能成结而和omega男性在一起，也没问题。

他始终没长高，圆圆的脸看起来也人畜无害。他是个成功的士兵，技术高明的医生，床上功夫更是好得不得了。长相再普通他却有着不容质疑的alpha气息，平日里可爱迷人又体贴客气。但突然一颗子弹打在他的肩上，让他卷铺盖回了家。他孤独地坐在死气沉沉的出租间里，不愿打搅自己的omega姐姐与她的alpha伴侣。他无处可去。接着过去的医学院同学给他带来一个机会，给他带来一个这辈子碰到的最古怪，最聪明，也可能是最有魅力的男人，一个高挑的长腿男人，名叫Sherlock Holmes的男人。

这个人，如果John没有弄错的话，是一个omega。奇怪的oemga。

Sherlock喜欢吐槽John只会看但没有在观察。其实John花了很多时间安静地观察着Sherlock，却从不说出自己看到了什么。他发觉Sherlock非常有魅力，头脑和脸蛋都同样地吸引人，也就是说，Sherlock的脸长得也相当不可思议。有时，特别是在千载难逢的安静状态下，Sherlock看起来很阴柔，甚至可算楚楚动人。但其他时候，特别是他叽里呱啦朝别人发号施令的时候，又充满阳刚气概。一些家伙愚蠢地把他的粗鲁举止当作是alpha式的夸耀行为，但John知道真相。Sherlock身上有点奇怪的东西，与他亲密生活在一起的John不可能错过。Sherlock极少剃须。他不和性治疗师见面。即使在刚满大街跑过之后，或者忙完一天不沐浴洗漱就躺下，Sherlock的气味也很淡。不是没有发育的儿童的气息，而是服用抑制剂之后化学性的平淡。就John有意无意的瞥见，他那具包裹在丝绸睡衣或者床单的身体下，并没有一个alpha的结。他只是一个冷淡的beta吗？抑或是，John猜想着，一个生理异常的omega？

###

当然，Sherlock没有直截了当地向John发问。不必说他也明白那样做的结果会适得其反。他只是小心翼翼地迈出了第一步，让自己去渴望，去关注，然后记下他的——室友，朋友，他的alpha的全部细节。John的头发和眼眸在不同的光亮下会发出怎样不同的色泽。他脱下那些柔软的毛衣，只穿着白色汗衫的样子——脖子和双手依然是古铜色，上臂的二头肌坚韧结实，枪伤疤痕则是深深的紫红，犹如一座随时会爆发的火山被掩藏在单薄的白色纤维布料之下。还有他会小声地哼着根本不着调的小曲。他做爱以后的气味——即使Sherlock的感官在药物作用下十分迟钝，John Watson身上的性爱气息也清晰可闻，兴奋而刺激。

尽管刺激，Sherlock也没有进入发情期。他的性欲保持在自慰就可满足的程度。John是他的朋友，友情比Sherlock原来想得更为珍贵。没有什么事情需要改变，不管Sherlock有多少次在John出门约炮回来以后不得不舒解自己。

当然，在这种混沌无序状态之下，总有事情在发生改变。即使Sherlock与John双方都没有做出任何举动。是Molly Hooper诱发了一切的转折；事后Sherlock这么想着。他本该预料到她会起作用，问题只在时机。

Sherlock原本想在法医进行官方解剖之前检查某具尸体。用合适的东西贿赂正确的对象，从而把死尸搬上Molly的解剖桌，这根本都不是问题；而Molly也一如既往地给他大开方便之门。至于接下来的事就不能怪Sherlock了：Molly，出于对他那得不到回应的迷恋，在John参与的场合下，错误地使用了一种费洛蒙增强型的香水，使房间里唯一的alpha皱着脸一边咳嗽一边找借口溜了出去。

然而，回到221B之后，John批评的却不是Molly的愚蠢行为。

“为什么你这么恶狠狠地对待那个女孩子？她想方设法帮了你那么多忙，就是因为喜欢你。”

Sherlock喝了一口John刚泡的茶，品味片刻。John总算学着泡出浓度够高能满足Sherlock味蕾的茶了。“你所说的女孩子，已经是个成年人，并且是一名专业人士——不仅如此，她是一名每天都和尸体打交道的专业人士。我找不到什么理由要继续容忍她的幻想，让她继续试图引起我情感与性方面的兴趣。”

“你真搞不明白。”John喃喃道。他啜着茶，然后多加了一些牛奶。“我感觉她似乎把你当作alpha来着。”

Sherlock皱眉。John温和地望向他。之前John从未提及Sherlock的性征。

“你肯定知道，我不是alpha。”他希望John听不出自己声音里的颤抖。

John点点头，坐进自己最喜欢的那把椅子里。“我当然知道。可我不懂为什么Molly会那样想。”他的声音变得温柔起来，注意力已经不在Molly身上，而是对着Sherlock。“有什么问题吗？如果可以，我很愿意帮忙。”

“你帮不上。”脱口而出的话没有起到任何效果。Sherlock甚至来不及准备合适有力的说辞。“没有人能帮到我。”

John从杯子后面挑起一根眉毛。“我是一个医生，你知道——”

“你以为我没去看过医生？你以为他们没有千方百计地试图治好我？”Sherlock咬着嘴唇，对自己说出来的话感到惊讶。不能再透露更多了。他早就明白，耻辱是只能独自忍受的枷锁。

“Sherlock。”John的声音深沉而轻柔，象是黑暗中情人在耳边的呢喃，象是架在身上的小提琴发出的微微振动感。它触碰到了Sherlock渴望得到接纳的部分，并且，是的，不止是接纳，John的声音犹如一只无所不知的手将它揉成了颤栗的，哀求的希冀。

“我是个怪胎。”Sherlock说。涌回血液的嘴唇开始发痛；很快，所有的地方都跟着疼痛起来。“不仅仅是Donovan想的那方面。连一个根本不会挑选伴侣的beta女性都能感觉出……我身上有什么不对劲。”

尽量简短客观地，Sherlock断断续续说出了这一整个丑陋的故事。John专心地聆听。他双手捧着杯子，手肘撑在膝盖上，倾听并消化着他的羞耻，他的丑态，他的郁结，所有Sherlock想摒弃在话语之外但无能为力的情感。John总是能这样去倾听别人。也许将来某天，他可以教Sherlock怎样做到这一点。

“换做稍微落后的时代里，我肯定会被送去精神病院。他们会在我发情时把我绑在配种栏里，按小时出售，赚取看护费。”Sherlock冷笑着，“毫无疑问Donovan之流依然认为这是对付我的好方法。可惜，我花了两年——看病。”他努力不带着厌恶的口吻说，“于是我只要非常，非常严谨地遵从医嘱——当然我遵从了——并且做出一副信心满满的样子就可以。Molly不是唯一一个被我的伪装愚弄的。绝大多数人见到我都忽略了自己的感受，以为我是一个alpha。”

“但你不是。”John的声音依然温柔，但专注。“我从没把你当作alpha。你是一个omega。”

Sherlock转开了脸，面朝沙发背。“我是一个残缺的omega，一个不能生育的精神病人，无法完成上天安排我履行的职责。”

“别说笑了，”John那不以为然的口吻戳着Sherlock的后背正中央。“生育不是每一个人的责任。不管是女人还是男性omega。从个人角度我还挺感激避孕措施的——我可以和任何一个自己喜欢的人上床。况且omega又不是只有发情才能做爱，或者享受性爱。虽然老掉牙的故事总是这么讲，不过我已经让许多omega在没有发情的状态下度过美妙时光了。”

John的话语中那份漫不经心的自信使Sherlock的脊椎一阵酥麻，他极力压抑着颤抖。过了一会儿他又转过头，仔细地看着对方。“你想要孩子吗？”

John耸肩。“也许吧。我不知道。那和另一半关系很大。要是我一心想要孩子的话现在早就有一堆了，不是嘛？”他啜了一口茶，露出“冷掉了！”表情。“说真的，Sherlock，人生不是爱情小说。也不是所有的alpha都挺着一根老二满世界找除了生儿育女无事可做的omega繁殖下一代的。”

既感到被冒犯又实在觉得好笑的Sherlock没办法装作无动于衷了。“对。我也这么觉得。但——”他不确定接下来自己要说什么。象一条鱼一样嘴巴开开闭闭真是难得的事情。最后他闭上嘴，看向John。

John正在微笑，嘴角略微上扬，眼角也带着少许皱纹。“你想要什么，Sherlock？”不知怎么地，当他轻柔、温和地说着话，当他浅笑着注视Sherlock的时候，总是最象个alpha。

Sherlock吞口水。“我想知道你是否有可能——”话堵在喉咙里。他说不出来。无法恳求。无法索要。

“想要得到你？”John接着说。他放下杯子。“哦，当然想。即使你不能进入发情期也和你做爱？哦，想得不得了。”他开始自说自话，眼睛往下瞟，往左瞟，最后定在Sherlock身上，舌头舔着上嘴唇。又思考了一下之后，他说：“现在就干你？想，这个问题的答案也是，我当然想。”

Sherlock坐直了。John就在那样一个瞬间跪倒他两膝之间，手指插进Sherlock的卷发。这样接近的距离下John的气息十分浓重，清晰，让人心动，不仅是作为一个alpha更是作为John这个人本身。这气息笼罩了Sherlock，笼罩他的头发双手衣服乃至皮肤，而John的嘴唇抵着Sherlock的，张开，诱他品尝。

John的双手揉弄着Sherlock的头发，在Sherlock的舌头探入他的口腔时愉悦地低哼。Sherlock听见自己的呻吟，困惑地中断了吻，John的拇指擦过他的颧骨，鼻尖蹭着他的。

“还好吗，Sherlock？”

“是的，不，我——”他抓紧John的肩膀，注视他的双眼。“就——做——”

John懂了，开始主导这一切。他把Sherlock推倒在沙发上，动作温柔，然后跪坐上来再一次接吻。他不断地抚摸Sherlock的头发，舌头与Sherlock的一起极尽能事地扫荡着彼此的口腔，当然John的技术更好。没多久Sherlock的手就摸到John的臀部，却不在John想要的任何位置上；脑袋飞转，分析着两个人情欲唤起的迹象：瞳孔扩大，呼吸加快，体温升高，还有勃起。

啊啊，对，John勃起了，凸起感明显地抵着Sherlock的小腹。Sherlock也一样，被裹在睡裤里的部位抽动着，比过去任何一次都要硬。John贴在他身上律动，缓慢地，并且持续着亲吻。John的嘴慢慢地移动，品尝，感受，品尝得更深入，带有老茧的指尖和宽大的手掌也对应地爱抚Sherlock的脸和脑袋。他似乎不急于更进一步，也不想离去，只在Sherlock开始挺动腰身，在John的身上摩擦时才抬起头。

“卧室，可以吗？”John问道，在Sherlock的脸颊上亲吻。那个吻就落在颧骨下方，因方才唇舌交缠而濡湿的感觉使Sherlock弓起背，仿佛有翅膀要飞扬。

似乎是再自然不过的事了：从沙发上起身，指尖和John触碰着走进卧室，走进Sherlock那间有一张大床的卧室。尽管此刻公寓里只有他们两个人，John在他身后关门的动作也无比自然，接着他转过身来把Sherlock拉进怀抱，抓紧了他的睡袍和衬衣，舌头与他辗转纠缠；Sherlock靠在John身上放松身体，那是他的alpha，他两手掌心贴着门想着，而John的手则贪婪地一边捧着他的脸，一边托住他的臀部，支撑着他。

当Sherlock退开一点儿，努力不要因为这个有生以来最激烈的吻而气喘吁吁的时候，John开始脱衣服。他的眼睛一瞬也没有离开Sherlock。啊，他一直在不自觉地渴望着现在——看着他的alpha完全袒露自己，因为他——不是因为受伤、灼痛或是沐浴更衣——而除下遮蔽。赤裸的John完全如Sherlock所推断的，却比他预料的更好，腋下以及腿间毛发稀疏，腹部柔软但胳膊和腿都很结实；还有锁骨上方的暗红色枪伤疤痕，以及对着Sherlock挺翘起来的、呈现另一番淡粉色的性器。

如果他不是这么一个没用的omega，此刻房间里应该已经充斥着自己的费洛蒙。但实际上他只能勉强嗅出自己兴奋的气息，更不用说John的。但John似乎不介意。他三下五除二地把Sherlock的睡袍及衬衣剥开，脸埋进Sherlock的胸口，深深吸气。

“我不——不能——”

“嘘。”John从他肩膀上扯下睡袍。Sherlock主动脱去衬衫，让John从他的胸口一路向上吻到喉咙，带着哼哼的鼻音。Sherlock听得想笑又想哭——真是猪一样，一点也不优雅，可在自己被药物控制着的头脑里，在那微弱、平淡的气息里，却是如此叫人无从抵抗，欲火焚身。

John的手捧住Sherlock的脸，象捧着一个珍宝。他的眼睛直直地注视着他。Sherlock在这样的目光下只想转身趴在地上露出臀部，全然地、立刻地顺服于他。

“你想要我的老二吗，Sherlock？”

Sherlock费力地点点头。

“那就给你。”

John跪下来，双手沿着Sherlock赤裸的身体下滑，最后开始解他的裤带。上帝啊，John真的要——？是的。他脱下Sherlock单薄的内裤，开始磨蹭他的小腹，舔舐他的骨盆，然后舔向他的性器。

对Sherlock来说，药物使他的阴茎变得比较大，更象一个beta，其实是一件很难堪的事。John有一个以他的身高而言大小很平均的alpha式阴茎，不是特别长但是很粗，包皮裹着结部。Sherlock的阴茎则更长，更细，醒目地突出包皮之外，并非乖乖地收在里面。John深吸它的头端，手掌上下抚弄Sherlock的大腿。

Sherlock的腿在哆嗦，背脊放松了，他摊开手倒在床上。没有一个alpha吸过他的阴茎。大家都知道alpha们不干这事。连男治疗师们都不愿意。Sherlock自己也只有在自慰时才触碰那里，他不象色情片里的omega那样会用拳头给自己肛交。John正在吸吮他的阴茎，John边吸着边把Sherlock的脚抬到床上，两根手指试探地、毫不粗鲁地开始抚弄他的小洞。

Sherlock呜咽起来。John放开他，最后留下一个吻。“你想要用润滑剂吗？你有没有这个？”

Sherlock又发出呜咽，他重重地咬住嘴唇恢复一些神智，说：“左边抽屉里，你的左手边。”John越过他去寻找，带来了火热的浓厚的沉重的强烈的alpha气息笼罩他的全身。即使对他而言是无效的气息，Sherlock也依然闻得出，美妙的味道，John的味道，美妙的名叫John的alpha的味道。两根手指滑进甬道，带着冰凉的润滑剂，挤压挑弄使他分泌更多液体。

“唔，真美，真是太棒了。”John吻过他的大腿内侧和阴囊，吻过他的性器和小腹，John的手指进进出出地工作着。“你这么软，这么滑，因为我而越来越湿润，Sherlock，你可以吞下我的老二，你马上就会吞下它的，我知道你可以。”

他永远不会分泌出太多液体，不会象普通的alpha们所热衷的那样，除非停止服药。但他的确会在兴奋情况下湿润，内部的肌肉也会放松。John的手指聪明得叫人难以忍受，用润滑剂填充着他，而他的话语更加狡猾，冲击Sherlock大脑的性爱中枢。鼓励，赞美，惊叹，戏谑，交织在一起。“就那样，亲爱的，你真软，好极了这么贪婪的样子。你怎么有这样可爱的一根勃起呢，啊啊，Sherlock，你是个妙不可言的omega，我怎么会不想要你呢？就那样，把腿架在我的肩膀上，对，我有你想要的东西……”

当John的龟头戳进来时Sherlock感到快感强烈地涌来。他整个身体都情不自禁地抬起，从第七颈椎直至尾骨都在用力。John的阴茎完全没入他，John完全地没入了他，打开他，占有他。Sherlock依然记得自己过去和一个男性alpha做爱时无比恐慌的经历，不是因为任何生理上的痛苦，而是因为与另一个人太过靠近，被对方进入的缘故。但John却始终在他心里。John变成Sherlock生命的一部分，他的过去，他的思想，他没有接纳过第二个人的地方。而为了使这种亲密变得完整，John的身体进入Sherlock，也是天经地义。

美妙无比。难以想象的美妙。John的性器撑开Sherlock的身体，让他啜泣，让他抽搐，让他索求更多，让他哭叫出声。啊，还有，还有，还有John的结顶住他，使他的声音也支离破碎，John，使之变成最原始的符号，并且在一个无从找寻的瞬间，剥夺了Sherlock的语言能力。

接着John抽出去，再插进来，循环往复。

John占有了Sherlock，Sherlock被占有着，激烈地挺身迎合他的抽动。John用手臂支撑着自己，忍耐着，直到Sherlock在枕头上来回地摇着脑袋而John不得不用力地钳住他的下巴，喊出他的名字：“Sherlock！我要——知道——怎样——？”

 

###

 

如果他没有这么兴奋——操，比他和过去任何人都要兴奋——，John会嘲笑Sherlock此刻的表情。傻乎乎的，这么形容还算客气。该说是被狠狠地操傻了。John只有一点儿余地去思考有没有其他人见过这样的Sherlock：虹膜色泽那么浅淡，几乎透明，如雨一般环着漆黑的瞳孔；嘴巴半张，柔软红润的双唇，也不再有吐出长串刻薄话的力气。

好吧，Sherlock无法解答他的问题，John也无法得知真相。他不再思考。他抽出来，这个动作使对方呜咽着，上帝啊，他抓着Sherlock把他变成侧卧位，挤到他身后又一次插进去，停在里面，形成了结。

老天，耶稣，他好久没在别人体内成结了。这感觉太好，他只想把脸贴在Sherlock的肩胛骨中间亲吻那光滑汗湿的肌肤，只想感受，品尝，那最终出现的独特的omega欲情气息，Sherlock的气息。

Sherlock啜泣着挣扎着，结部在他体内膨胀。John用一根胳膊和一条腿固定住他，亲吻他两块凸起的肩胛骨和那优美的脊柱。“我在，Sherlock，我抱着你了。”他的另一条手臂从Sherlock身下往前钻，左手握住他仍亢奋坚挺的阴茎。“你的体内是我的结，感觉到了吗？是我的结，插在你可爱的小屁股里，上帝啊，你的屁股可真是我所见过最漂亮的，我的老二会用精液把你填满，对，就这样，上帝——”

Sherlock的阴茎跳动着在John手里释放，体内肌肉紧箍住他的阴茎和他的结。于是John也射了，缓慢、稳定的喷射节奏。Sherlock在这感觉下呻吟，John爱抚他的胸口，揉弄他的阴茎，不断亲吻他，就那样过了许久许久，两人整整一个高潮的时间。

 

###

 

更久、更久以后，Sherlock的卧室里光线昏暗，John在用一块湿润的热毛巾擦拭他。下身，股间。Sherlock首先反应过来的，是自己醒了，然后，是他刚才睡着了（或者失去意识），第三点，是John Watson已经与他结合，那是他这辈子最棒的性爱。

他把眼睛眯开一条缝，发现John正看着他，嘴角流露出笑意。“你还走得动吗？”John问。

Sherlock重又闭上眼，张嘴打着呵欠。“我得做几项化验。”

“随便你。”John很自在地光着身子，端着毛巾和一脸盆水走开了。很快他裹着自己的浴袍走回来，坐在床边，表情严肃地看着Sherlock。

“Sherlock，我——”John移开视线，摇摇头，再看向Sherlock。“靠，我都不知道说什么好。”

Sherlock伸出手，搭在John温暖的膝盖上。“我是你的omega，John。如果你想要我的话。”

“如果——！”再度语塞，John俯下身很用力地吻他，吻得Sherlock快透不过气来。他没有抱怨。

“你是我的omega，Sherlock，你他妈就是。我是你的alpha，从我搬进来那天起就是了。我们会不会有孩子并不重要，会不会再做爱也不重要——当然我们绝对会做的，我是你的alpha。你是我的omega。就是这样。”

说完这堆话，John走到床的另一边，脱下浴袍钻进棉被里。“过去点儿。”他拉高棉被盖住两个人。

在昏暗中，Sherlock的脸埋进John Watson的颈窝里，微笑了。理应就是这样。

 

END


End file.
